


Supergirl: The Musical

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: In anticipation of the Supergirl/Flash crossover episode next week, I imagined what an actual all Supergirl musical episode would look like utilizing some of broadway's top hits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @GeekyStories  
> Youtube: GeekyStorytelling

In anticipation of the Supergirl/Flash crossover episode next week, I imagined what an actual all Supergirl musical episode would look like utilizing some of broadway's top hits.

The songs (& musicals) used are as follows (in order of appearance):  
1\. It's a Musical- Something Rotten  
2\. Anybody Have a Map?- Dear Evan Hansen  
3\. Agony- Into the Woods  
4\. Masquerade- Phantom of the Opera  
5\. Waving Through a Window- Dear Evan Hansen  
6\. Party Dress- Fun Home  
7\. No Good Deed- Wicked  
8\. Raise You Up / Just Be- Kinky Boots


End file.
